


Shape of a Soul

by SepticDan66



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm not gonna explain this in the tags your just gonna have to figure out who she ends up with, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tragedy, two loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticDan66/pseuds/SepticDan66
Summary: Padmé was a fairly normal girl, she lived her life like any other, but when in high school the aliens appear in her town of Jasper Nevada, in an accident with the robot aliens she was badly injured, now she lives her life as a nomadic mute, five years after she travels the world, her legs caring her everywhere. When she finally returns to her hometown she realizes nothing has actually changed, buildings were simply rebuilt and people moved on with their lives. It was unsettling, but she went with the flow of the town. Now she finds herself looking for a place to belong.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Soundwave (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Meteor shower

**Author's Note:**

> So this is 100% a self service fic, but I do hope yall like it, and ya know enjoy my little fantasy. And no beta reader so it's probably gonna be bad.

Padmé, a 22 year old highschool dropout, sat outside the town’s local rundown bar.It was around noon, the sun beamed down reflecting off the sands like hellfire. 

Padmé did not dare step out from her spot in the shade. Her feet bare, cloths dirt covered and falling apart. Her head lays against the hard jagged brick of the bar. Black short dirty hair matts against Padmé’s head. Her skin stained with mud and grime. She was homeless. 

This fact obvious to any onlookers who happen to glance her way. Padmé let her eyes open lazalie. Padmé pushes herself off of the wall while letting a large long winded sigh out. Grabbing her makeshift backpack off of the ground she heads for the outskirts of town, the desert . 

\---------------------(Prime Pov)

The warrior mech stood just outside of the base perimeter watching the sunset in peaceful silence. As time passes, stars begin to shine through the colors of the twilight sky. Prime stands alone with his thoughts watching the sky above.

The mech let a hiss of air escape from their vents. It has been over a year since the fall of Magatron, in that time only a few Autobots have come to earth. While thoughts run and fog the mechs mind, they realize all they can do is stand watch and hope that the future will bring more. 

\------------------(Padmé’s pov)

Padmé walked into the night, only stopping to layer up and play music from her boombox, it was all she had to keep her company in these long nights. The loner walked for hours, they only stopped when her feet were bloody and raw. 

Padmé recutently threw her pack to the ground and fell beside it on the now cold sands. Shortly after Padmé built herself a small fire, laying back down near the warmth of the fire she watches the glowing sky. Her music slowly drowns out all sound and thought around her. 

In these few dark moments Padmé allows tears to escape from her eyes. As the fire beside her fades hundreds of stars fill the darkness above. While she lay on the desserts floor the most unexpected thing began to happen. A metaorshower. 

Padmé’s eyes widen and shine from the fast falling lights. The sands below her erupt with red and orange light. For a brief moment in her amazement she had a sudden thought about prehistoric times. The loner was quickly snapped from her thoughts when the meteors started falling towards the dessert around her. Padmé’s flight kicked in, she was fast to grab up her belongings and run from the exploding sands. She was unsure of where she was going, in the confusion she had gotten turned around, now unbeknownst to Padmé she was about to enter a home very unwelcomed. 

\---------------(prime)

The mech was about to call it a cycle when the same metorshower began, and too for a moment Prime stood astonished by the sight. Optimus quickly alerted the others on patrol, all other autobots reported in soon after. Arcee and Ironhide rushed to Optimus' side.  
“Prime…..do you think?” Ironhide asks, their mouth agape.  
“Yes. I do.” Prime answers confidently. Not seconds after do the rouge meteors begin to crash into the earth's desert. The three rush to Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet, the only other bots up for patrol. The rest of the autobots in their stasis pods for recharge. Bulkhead is the first to speak,  
“Prime! What in Primus is going on out there? Tellatran One can’t make helms or afts of the chaos.”  
“I am unsure Bulkhead, but we will investigate. I, Arcee and Bumblebee will go, Ratchet get Tellatran One back up and running; we need all the data we have on this situation. Ironhide, Bulkhead, I need you the two of you to set up the perimeter and make sure it’s secure.” Optimus was quick with a plan and their orders. The six of them depart and roll out. 

(Padmé pov) 

The girl ran as far as her body could carry her, her music blaring behind her. Looking back the meteors continue to fall and brade the ground, Padmé ran the whole time, without stopping she ran right into a mountainside. The hit was so hard it knocked her unconscious. 

(in Padmé’s dream)

Padmé doesn't notice nore care how or why she is again sitting in her intro to AB computer science class. Looking around she notes that nothing is out of place, every student working diligently on the project assigned to them. Her teacher, a short middle aged man, sat at the head of the class slumped in his chair. 

But while the clock ticks loudly away, there is a strong smell in the air; it suddenly feels thick. Padmé begins to shake, she now knows what is happening, she knows this smell, this horrid feeling of tension. Involuntarily her eyes sweep over the room looking out of the east facing window. Two huge robots were fighting outside her school, then it happened. The robot with the red and blue paint patterns tackles the slightly larger silver robot into the side of the building, collapsing the building down on top of her and the class.

Padmé burst awake, silently screaming from her sleep. The loner grabbed her chest and face, breaths heaving. Slowly she began to calm down, her head and body recoiling in pain from her impact. Rubbing her temples Padmé slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding. 

It takes her only a moment to realizes she's not outside, glancing around she's notes that she is now sitting in a large mountain cave, but Padmé stop when her eye’s land on a giant alien robot sitting in the center of the cave, small fires around it, lighting the cave and the robot up with a soft glow.

Padmé froze, she couldn’t move, her breathing slowing to a hult. The mech also didn’t move but from where Padmé was their back was turned to her; she assumed the bot hadn’t noticed her. For what felt like hours the girl sat unmoving, watching the alien in front of her. Padmé was able to calm herself after a few minutes. Slowly she looked for her belongings, her pack sat a few feet from her, closer to the alien. Padmé army-crawled her way behind the alien robot towards her backpack, once there she carefully examined her things, almost everything was accounted for. Her boombox was missing. The one thing in this world she considered a prised possession, fear changed to boiling anger and rage towards the sitting alien. 

Anger made Padmé wildly illogical, standing from her spot she paid no mind to the fact that the alien was three times her standing size. But in this state of mind she wasn’t going to let anything stop her. Charging silently around the robot she hears music playing from the robots hands. Padmé could recognize the music from anywhere, pushing her welling emotions down she continues towards the front of the alien. 

Padmé hadn’t noticed she was staring at the ground, walking slower the closer she got to the front of the robot. The music kept playing, she started to think too much into her erupting emotions.  
‘What was she supposed to do or say? Did it even speak english? How was she going to say anything?’ Padmé’s thoughts clouded her judgment, she froze again, panic filling her. 

Panic overwhelmed Padmé, unbeknownst to her the mech was watching her intently. Before she could move another muscle a giant blue painted metal hand was out in front of her holding her still playing boombox. 

Tears heavy and wet fall from her eyes down her cheeks, unable to stop she collapses once again. 

\--------(Unknown POV)-----

The mech sits in their cave thinking the endless time away. The Hallicon leaned forward on their servos and aft, they were building a fire. The blue and silver mech places bits of the new ember along the walls, illuminating the cave walls above. While the mech ‘worked’ they could hear the faintest sounds of music outside the cave. ‘How strange.’ The mech thought. They were far from any city or town. For a moment they considered investigating but logic dictated otherwise.

The earth had other plans, the meteors collided against the mountain's top, the assault of the mountain caused rock and rubble to fall on to the mech's helm and shoulders. The blue mech shook their helm of dirt and debris while standing to exit the cavern. The Hallicon steps out of the cave, their helm barely peeking out of the entrance. Squatting down on their knee the mech watches the chaos unfurl above. The lip of the caves entrance protected the mech from the falling rubble and space debris. Before they could notice the quiet sounds from below the mech felt something ram into their calf. Looking down the mech was surprised to see an earthling laying their peds. 

The Hallicon waited a moment watching the small organic closely, wondering if the being will move again. The mech leaned their helm down closer to the organic scanning the beings small frame. The scans show that the organic only sustained minor damage. The blue and silver mech ponders thought in silence while the human lay about. The mech sat unsure again about their current situation. Lowering their hand down the mech extends their index servio and ever so gently ‘poked’ the organic, it did not move. 

Curious the mech swoops the organic and gently holds them in their left hand. The mech holds the small being closer to their glowing red visor, examining the human more intently. Extending their right index servo the mech rubs the helm of the organic, they notices how dirty the human was. ‘How primitive, strange.’ The Hallicon thinks to themselves. The mech softly collapses their servos around the human and heads back into their cave.

The blue and silver mech sits on their aft next to the larger fire in the center of the cave before setting the human down on a small clearing behind them. As they move their hand away from the organic a small pack and box falls from the mechs servo joints. When the ‘box’ clatters to the ground it sputters out sound and music. ‘A radio?’ the mech thinks while grabbing the boombox up in their servos. 

The boombox had been damaged when the organic fell and again when it dropped. The Hallicon held out their opposite hand, their servos open and separate at the joints; creating tools. Slowly and carefully they fix the human’s boombox. In a few earth hours the boombox was fully repaired and playing music again. The earth music was very foreign, but, to the surprise of the mech it was very pleasing and calming. Without thought every song the mech heard they recorded, when the mech felt their work was finished they sat and enjoyed the music. 

The next few songs that played were more somber in tone and tempo, and yet the mech heard the faint sounds of breathing. Then with no warning the organic was walking slowly out in front of the mech. The blue and silver mech tilted their helm slightly at the sight of the human silently sobbing. 

Confused, the mech extends their hand out open to the human, showing the organic their work. The song changed again to one of a much sadder tone. The organic only continued to sob and collapse into the mechs open servos. The mech was taken back by the organics reaction, but with a quick scan the mech knew the human was still too injured to be up and moving. The Hallicon paused and wondered, ‘Why am I helping this creature?’ This thought ran through the mech’s processor over and over, but no logical answer was found. 

The mech vented air out of their vents in an exhaustive manner, slowly the mech scoops the human up again and moves the being closer to their legs. This time the mech would see when the organic would wake again. The Hallicon lays back against the wall of the cave, lifting their hand up they press the ‘play’ button that sits on their lower half. Earth music escapes the mech’s shoulder speakers and fills the mountain cave. Now the mech sits and waits.


	2. Tell Me Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanna say I do hope you guys like this, it is 100% a self service fic, it is an AU. I'm pulling from everything from G1 to Prim, animated series, comics etc. If yall have an suggestions I'm all ears

( Padmé pov) 

Padmé could feel gentle cold strokes along her body, unsure of their origins; her unconscious mind paid no attention to this new and forgine contact. Her mind wandered in and out, hearing soft familiar music, she knew it well but could not place it; her thoughts clouded and fogged. 

After a few more hours Padmé finally woke up from her pained rest. She moved much slower this time, as to not aggravate her still pounding head. Padmé sat up just as slowly, her movements stiff. Blinking the sleep away she opens her eyes to see the same alien robot sitting in front of her. She did not move, but her eyes roamed over the aliens body, taking in every detail as if her eyes turned into cameras. The alien was at least three times her size; the robot was blue with silver accents, its face was covered with a silver metal faceplate and red glowing visor. The alien’s chest looked like a glass screen with gold trim separating glass from metal. Displayed on the glass was a dark purple symbol shaped like a face. Padmé continued to look over the looming robot, her eyes wandering down the body of the alien, she noticed large buttons placed along the bots crochplate. ‘Odd,’ was all Padmé thought. Timidly the girl shook her head of her panic and worries. Standing once more she looked up at the robot. She knew it was watching her.With Padmé being mute she was apprehensive with her next actions, when an electronic monotone voice speaks to her.

“Designation?” The voice was coming from the alien.Padmé blinked a few times in confusion, her only logical response was to sign her name at the robot. The alien tilted its head to the side in bewilderment. Padmé broke out a cold sweat, she frantically rushed for her bag and grabbed out a notepad and pen. Quickly she wrote out her response and an explanation. 

“My name is Padmé Maheswaran, I apologise for the strange way of communicating, I am mute. I am sorry I can’t vocally communicate.” Padmé’s words were clear and thought out, but she still worried nonetheless. When she was satisfied with her response she looked up at the alien and waved at them. Internally she hoped the robot would understand her gestures. To her surprise the robot obliged, the robot dropped their hand down next to Padmé, slowly they opened their hand inviting her. 

She was suspicious of the alien, but her curiosity got the better of her and she climbed into the robot’s man sized hand. The robot lifts Padmé up in one smooth motion, the downward force caused Padmé to fall against the robot’s palm and fingers. Silently she giggled to herself, a well of butterflies in her stomach. The robot held Padmé close to their visor, Padmé held her notepad up long enough for the alien to read, the robot seemed to understand, they nodded as a response. 

“Why is organic mute?” the same low electric monotone voice asks, still the alien holds onto Padmé. The girl squinted at the word ‘organic’. She was confused. ‘Why ask my name if you’re not gonna use it?’ Padmé thought while she wrote out her response. Before either beings could take note of the situation they were having a conversation that felt normal. 

“What’s your name?” Padmé asks first off, her own curiosity and politeness overcoming her.  
“Designation: Soundwave.” The mech stated in return.  
“What is organic doing away from civilization?” Soundwave then asked. Padmé took a moment before answering, carefully thinking about her words.  
“I’m homeless so to speak, I choose to live a nomadic life, this way I bother no one and no one bothers me.” Padmé questioned her reply but wasn’t able to explain further, still unsure of how much sense she was making to Soundwave. 

The two continued on in this manner of asking and answering questions, hours passed and soon the sun rose from the horizon. Soft light creeps in through the caves entrance. Padmé lets a deep long yawn escape her, her body betraying her. Soundwave questions this action.

“Why?” The mech asks. Padmé blinks a few times before scribbling her answer on her notepad. Her handwriting became sloppy matching her tiredness.  
“I’m tired, I need to sleep for a bit.” Padmé’s vision became foggy, and her movements sluggish; before she could think she was asleep in Soundwave’s hand. Soundwave gently laid her down on their chestplate, slowly the mech laid back against the wall and too fell into a recharge state. 

(Autobot POV)

Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee drove in their alt-mode to the first crashed meteor. The bots arrive in a flurry of dust and hot air. Bee is first to the site, all at once they transform into their root mode, Bee landing the furthest away from the others.The 'meteor’ sits a few hundred feet in front of Bumblebee. 

“Optimus! I think we got one!” Bumblebee calls out to their leader. Optimus and Arcee dash to Bee and the ‘meteor’. The closer Optimus and Arcee got to Bumblebee the more the unearthly rock cracked and crumbled. Bee continued closer to the fallen space rubble, the others were too far back by the time they noticed the rumbling of the meteor.

“STOP!” Optimus screams at Bumblebee, but it was too late; a rogue decepticon bursts from the meteors crumbling rock and metal lunging at Bee in the same motion. The smaller cybertronian barely dodges the swift attack. The con charged again, this con four times larger than Bumblebee. Bee lucklie was well trained in speed and evasion tactics. Arcee plunged towards the savage decepticon, ambushing the larger mech. The one eyed con swung around seconds before catching Arcee, the mech hurled the femm at Bumblebee. Bee wasn’t fast enough to evade the flying Acree, the femm came crashing down into Bee; launching them both back and into the ground. 

The towering con wasted no time, they directly went for Optimus, who started charging at the threatening decepticon. Both cybertronian mechs clash, fists colliding with helms and chest plates. The con was relentless with their attacks, striking continuously; never allowing Optimus to gain an opening. The Prime could only block and evade, Optimus knew who this mech was. 

“Shockwave!” Prime yells with furry, while breaking free from Shockwaves blows. Bee and Arcee tackle Shockwave; trying to subdue the powerful mech. Shockwave releases a thunderous roar, throwing the bots from their arms in a quick motion. Optimus closed in on Shockwave, charging into the decepticon knocking the mech back against the now destroyed meteor. Shockwave was stunned but only for a brief second, the con growled and screamed again. The mech grabbed up bits of rubble and began catapulting the debris at the incoming autobots. Bumblebee and Arcee both were taken down by the flying rock. Optimus quickly ran to the aid of his friends allowing Shockwave a moment to flee and regroup. Optimus helped Bee and Acree to the peds, the mechs optics watching Shockwave retreat further into the desert. 

“Frag!” Bee curses while he jumps about kicking loose rocks anger boiling over. Arcee reasured Bumblebee,

“It’s alright Bee, we know he’s here now, there's only so many places the cons can hide out here.” Arcee places a gentle hand on the yellow mechs shoulder, offering silent reassurance. Optimus stands alone lost in deep thought, it takes Ratchet radioing in to jar the Prime from his state. 

“Optimus, you’ll never believe it, but some of the fallen autobots there here at the base.” Ratchet’s message was to the point, Optimus opened a channel and hailed all autobots. 

“New autobots, welcome to earth. Please follow Tellatran One’s signal, we will be waiting at the Ark.” Prime spoke clearly, the mech’s voice booming over the comms channel. The Mech let a small smile play on their metallic lips. Walking over to the other bots they offer a hand of guidance and support. Bumblebee rejected the offer, the yellow bot transformed and sped away from Optimus and Arcee.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be alright. Shockwave always gets the better of him.” Optimus expresses this to Arcee, hoping to reassure his ally. The two bots converse most of the way back to base, until silent anticipation begins to grip their processors. But Optimus was lost again, analyzing everything that had just transpired. 

(Padmé & Soundwave POV) 

The ‘two’ beings rested together for most of the morning, Padmé was the first to wake.Stretching and yawning she sat up from her spot on Soundwave’s chestplate. The girl did not know the mech had placed her on their chest before she had fallen asleep. Padmé for once didn’t run or panic, she simply sat and watched Soundwave’s expressionless face, she was content. This was new to Padmé, with her nomadic lifestyle peace and calm were two unknown things to her, things life has never given to her before. It was strange. Padmé was lost in her thoughts, her mind blissfully wondering; when a voice rang out at her. 

“What’d you want with the boss?” The voice was loud and rude. Padmé was suspicious of the new voice, but could not place where it was coming from. 

“Yeah lady what ya plannen’?” Another voice starts yelling out at Padmé. This voice sounded completely opposite from the first. Again, how was Padmé supposed to answer? Without warning Soundwave’s chest opened up, throwing Padmé off and tumbling to the ground. In the same moment two man-sized robots came flying out of Soundwave’s chest. The two miniature robots transform in front of Padmé. The girl was scared, but held her ground, refusing to back down. 

“Well girly? Ya’ gonna’ answer?” The purple and blue bot asks impatiently. Padmé hesitantly walked over to her belongings, she quickly scribbled out her reply on her notepad. 

“You don’t have to be so rude, and furthermore I’m not planning anything.” Padmé was objectively frustrated, walking back over to the pair of bot she roughly pushes her notepad into the hands of the purple and blue bot. The pair of bots take their time reading Padmé’s disgruntled reply. They were obviously much slower then Soundwave, Padmé thought to herself.

“We don’t believe ya’. The boss doesn't take to anyone that easily.” Now the red and black bot was snapping at her. In times like this Padmé wished she could scream and yell. The girl summoned all of her power to not snap at the pair before her. Forcefully Padmé wrote out her next reply. 

“Your boss is the one who took me in, and if you hadn’t noticed I’m a human, so how am I a threat to him?” With furry in her eyes Padmé calmly hands her notepad back to the bots, this time not paying any attention to them or their reactions. The pair of bots walked off soon after and started conversing to themselves. Padmé took this moment to look up at the still resting Soundwave, she was baffled as to how all the racket didn’t disturb him. She only shook her head at the thought. Padmé was lost staring at Soundwave’s still frame, she didn't notice the two minnie bots walking back to her.

“We haven’t decided what your motives are, but you are not worthy of a fight either.” The purple and blue bot was the one to speak, their voice for once easy to understand. Padmé was puzzled and offended by the twins' decision. But for the time being she waved their words and opinions off, still wanting to learn more about their race as a whole she decided it wasn’t worth it. ‘There's bound to be assholes even in alien races.’ She thinks to herself now rummaging through her backpack for food and water. 

The twin bots continue to talk amongst themselves, but they relentlessly watch Padmé go about her business. She tries to ignore the blundering bots, pulling out another pad of paper and some pencils. She begins to sketch and draw Soundwave’s ‘sleeping’ form, her boombox sits next to her while she works, slowly filling the cave with music again. Padmé was so focused on her work the world around her began to fade and disappear. She was truly at peace.Until that is, Padmé felt a very cold gentle finger press against her back, rubbing soft circles into the small of her back. Padmé released a silent gasp at the forgine contact. 

The girl was slow but she casually looked over her shoulder to see Soundwave’s arm extended out in front of him, his hand closed with only his index servo pointed outwards. The mech was watching her work, at the time he pretended not to know what Padmé was drawing; but the Hallicon awoke minutes after she began to work. Something deep in Soundwave’s spark told him to reach out to the small human. Padmé smiled up at Soundwave, though she was uncertain of their communication she enjoyed sharing silent gestures with the mech. The girl hid away her artwork and rose from her seat. Padmé swooped up her boombox, a few cassettes, and her notepad. Striding over to Soundwave she stops a couple of feet in front of the mech, setting her things down Padmé looks through the selection of tapes. In minutes she finds her desired music, popping it into the boombox soft piano pours out of the speakers. The music quickly speeds up and electric guitar, drums, and bass fills the cave. Padmé couldn’t help but dance to the beat, her movements matching the flow of the music. Then to Soundwave's surprise the music changed to a more techno sound, the mech enjoyed it. Slowly without notice the Hallicon began to bounce with the beat, their helm moving in alternating motions with his shoulders. Both beings were lost in the welcoming music. While across the cave two minniecons watch dumbfounded. It was when the purple and blue twin looked at their other and saw them ‘dancing’ to the music that they finally spoke up.

“Has everymech lost their processors?!”The enraged twin belts out louder than the music. Soundwave snapped their optics and helm towards the purple and blue minnicon, the mech was completely unaware the cassettes had left their dock. Padmé too looked over towards the two twins, but she only rolled her eyes at them. Soundwave noticed her actions as well, but continued to stare down their misbehaving cassettes. 

“Rumble, Frenzy, return.” Soundwave commanded, but the twins protested.  
“NO!” They both shout inunison  
“We haven’t been able to move around for over 300 astroseconds!” The purple and blue minnicon shouts up at Soundwave. Padmé was taken back by this, but when she looks up to Soundwave they seem unfazed by this.  
“And we wanna know what's goin’ on with the flesh bag!” The red and black twin tells while pointing at Padmé. Padmé was now pissed. ‘What's with these two?’ she thinks, now storming over to the two minnicons. The girl stops right in front of the red and black twin. With all of her strength Padmé downward smacks the minniecon. She was able to smack the con hard enough that they had to step back from the blow. Padmé turned on her heel and walked back to Soundwave. The Hallicon was surprised by the earthlings actions, the mech had never seen a human so bluntly stand up to a decepticon; only optimus and the autobots use humans in the war. But Soundwave was certain this human had no ties to the autobots or the war. 

“Rumble, Frenzy.” Soundwave’s voice had no change in tone, but the room felt tense and constricting. The two twins huff and growl but jump and transform back into their alt cassette modes before flying into Soundwave’s chest dock.  
“Apologies for cassette's behavior.” Soundwave apologized to Padmé, his electronic voice still flat in tone. Padmé waved towards Soundwave gesturing for them to lean down. The mech obliged and moved to lay down so their helm was closer to eye level for Padmé.  
“It’s okay, they only act out because of boredom and compassion. No need to apologize for that.” Padmé’s reply was as genuine as her creosity. The girl smiled up at the looming mech, she was flipping through her notepad trying to find a clean page; when she landed on a question she had written the night before.  
“I don’t want to be rude or ignorant, but I must ask. What are you? I have always known about the aliens that were here, but five years ago I left this place and chose to not find out more. Now I want to know more, I want to know more about you.” Padmé read her words slowly over and over, contemplating asking Soundwave. 

Soundwave was becoming confused in the growing silence, then the mech peeked over Padmé’s shoulder and read her note. At the time Soundwave didn’t know she wasn’t sure of her own thoughts, but proceeded to answer her query.  
“I and the others are from the far orbiting planet Cybertron. The disasters and battles we have discussed are only minor parts in the long ongoing civil war between the glorious decepticons, and the evil autobots. Now I await here for the signal from the other remaining decepticons to regroup and plan our next step.” Soundwave spoke in such a way that she was in awe, her eyes glued to the mech. Padmé scrambled to her notepad and quickly jutted her reply down. With vigor her hands shot up in front of Soundwave’s visor. Her reply read simply,  
“Tell me everything.”


	3. The Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do really hope you guys like this story, I know no one asked for this, nor wanted it. I do ask that If I make a mistake, spelling, grammar, and TF lore, past plot points. I am trying to research things thoroughly but I am only human. But please point it out please. And i do promise there is a larger plot going on here, it's just gonna take a while before everything unfolds, I am a slow storyteller.

Optimus and Arcee arrive after Bumblebee, the two autobots are surprised to see Bee scrapping with some of the newest arrivals. The bots in question immediately introduce themselves when they each see optimus. 

“Sir!” The three say in unison 

“Pipes,’ Swerve,’ Tailgate.” Each minibot introduced themselves to Optimus and Arcee, Optimus saluted the three, they quickly became distracted when Spike, Sam and Chip started brading the bots with questions.Optimus and the group erupt with laughter at Bumblebee and the other minibots rambunctious behavior with the boys.

“Optimus, we have more arrivals inside,” Ratchet explains. “They all come from Alph moon base.” While Ratchet spoke the larger group heads inside the Ark. The group is greeted by three large frame mechs paying intense attention to the information whipping by on Tellatran One’s screen, the three were learning all they could of this new world. 

Ratchet walks to the head of the group and gestures towards the three bots, “I’d like to introduce to you Iacon’s finest engineers, Huffer, Gears and Warpath.” The three new autobots turn to the group and salute Optimus and the others.

“Atease warriors,” Prime salutes back to the three bots. Optimus claps their hands together and continues to speak, “I am glad we have more to aid in the ongoing war, but at this time we have more pressing matters at hand.” Optimus strides over to Tellatran One, pressing some controls and a large capacity file pops up labeled ‘Decepticon activity.’ The file opens to reveal many pictures, videos from security cameras and typed up reports on all recent activity. Optimus gestures towards the large screen, “Shockwave is now on earth. With him on earth we now know the decepticons are regrouping and beginning their next plan. We must find their new base of operations, I believe we have a chance to stop them before any more harm is done to the earth and its inhabitants.” The passion and determination in optimus voice strikes a chord with the other autobots calling them to action. 

(Padmé POV) 

Padmé and Soundwave converced for hours, the day quietly turning to night again. Soundwave reposinded himself for another recharge cycle, Padmé too was tired. But when Padmé rummages through her stuff she realizes she needs more food and water. She needed to go back to town. Padmé watched as Soundwave powered down into his recharging state, she sat unsure of what to do. She needed food and water, if she didn’t go to town now she wouldn’t have enough water or energy to make it back to town. Padmé puzzled every thought and idea, but no matter what she came to the same conclusions over and over; she had to leave now. Sighing to herself Padmé stands and grabs her pack up from the ground, double checking all of her previsions she starts for the cave entrance. At the precipice does Padmé look back at Soundwave, ‘ I’ll come back,’ she thinks to herself as she turns and leaves the cave into the night. 

The night was calm, cool and sacrean once again, the sands still as well. Padmé walked all night, her eyes watching the sky the whole time. It was noon the next day when Padmé finally reached the small town. The sun burns the concrete and sandy walkways of Jasper. Padmé walked into the town as normal as ever, but she felt uneasy something in the back of her mind told her she was being watched; and yet nothing was out of the ordinary. The town was as normal as ever, people out and about some working some just walking. Then out of the corner of Padmé's eye she spots two of her oldest friends, Spike and Sam sitting atop a yellow bug. Smiling to herself Padmé begins to barrel towards the two boys. Padmé frantically waved to Spike, who waved in return. 

“Holy shit, I haven’t seen you in years!” Spike exclaimed while waving. Spike tapped Sam on the knee while pointing to Padmé, Sam too waved at her when he saw her.

“Wow, Padmé where have you been?” Sam asked, unaware of the many changes in Padmé’s life. Spike’s expression changes for a quick second at Sam’s question. 

Padmé signs to the two boys, “Hello! It has been a long time, I’ve been walking the country, living a nomadic life. I’ve only been back for a few months.” As Padmé explains Spike’s eyes were glued to her fast moving hands. Padmé was initially surprised that Spike and Sam still knew sign language. 

“So you’ve walked all over huh? What’s it like?” Sam was always one to ask questions, but Padmé loved that about him. Spike however rolled his eyes at his cousin. 

“This is the first time we’ve seen her and all you can do is ask questions.” Spike angrily comments to Sam, annoyance lacing his tone. Soon the two boys were bickering between each other. Padmé was quick to shoot her hand out between the two boy’s eyeline, it shut both of them up in an instant. 

“Stop it!” Padmé signs furiously, “ You don’t need to argue so much, it’s not good and….” Padmé continued on, her hands signing faster then the two boys could read. Spike and Sam shot their hands up in front of Padmé. 

“We’re sorry.” They both say in unison. Spike continues after, “We are sorry, it's been awhile since either of us has been around people like this.” Spike explained, embarrassed by his behavior. Sam nodded along with Spike, his eyes pointed to the ground, he too embarrassed. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Padmé signs in reply, making sure Sam saw her words. Padmé reached out and patted both boys on their shoulders, waving her hands about Padmé points down to the car they were sitting on. “Where’d you guys get the car?” Padmé asked the two.

“It’s mine,” Sam answered while lightly patting the hood of the yellow bug. Spike let a laugh silp, but he stifled it immediately. 

“Sorry, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so excited about a bug.” Spike commented, trying to explain his laughter. But something about his expression and body language told Padmé he was hiding something. Padmé pushed her inquisitive thoughts away and pushed her focus back on the two boys.

“I should get going, I need more supplies for camp,” Padmé signed to the boys, her words quick and to the point.Once the two boys understood Padmé turned on her heel and sped towards the town's square where the farmers market was being set up.

(Spike, Sam, Bumblebee POV) 

As Padmé walked off and out of view Bumblebee pipes up. “Are you guys gonna tell me who she was or not?” The yellow mech’s tone is a light and joking one. Sam let an exasperated sigh out.

“Dude that was so weird,” Sam states bluntly. Spike doesn’t speak, but nods in agreement. Bumblebee was undoubtedly confused, but waited till the three were out of town before asking more questions. A few miles out of town both Spike and Sam hop out of Bee so he can transform into his root mode and head to the meteor site. Once the three were back on their way Bumblebee again asks questions about Padmé .

“So, how do you two know that girl?” Bee asked casually, hiding his curiosity. Sam paid no mind to the question and answered honestly. 

“We grew up together and went to the same school, during one of the battles a part of our school collapsed and Padmé was hurt in the process. After she and some other people were found in the rubble she vanished and we haven’t seen her since.” Sam’s explanation was a simple one, but his expression told a story Bee could not ignore. Spike was silent the whole time, his expression too telling a different story. 

“We thought maybe some social workers took her, but nothing was ever answered,” Spike spoke with pure sadness in his voice, his eyes glued to the ground below. Sam extends a hand out to Spike offering reassurance.

“Is she mute?” Bee asked, unaware of the boy's internal emotions. 

“Yes, when we were kids she got really sick and eventually lost her voice completely,” Spike spoke in a dry tone. Sam shot a quick look to Spike who in return elbowed Sam in the arm. Sam got the hint and eagerly nodded in agreement with Spike. 

In moments the three were at the meteor site, Bulkhead and Ratchet were already there doing preliminary scans. Ratchet waves the three over to their current dig site. Bumblebee turns their comms on and sends a message to Chip and Tellatran One.

“ We’ve reached the site Chip, what are we looking for?” Bee asks, still making their way to the others. Spike and Sam peel off form the group and make their way to a ground terminal setup for basic scans. Chip responds seconds after the transmission is sent.

“Cybertronian materials, chemical traces, metal, anything that we can find will help track down the cons.” The message was sent to all autobots and ground terminals. Bee nodded to himself and got to work digging and scanning everything in sight with the others. 

Spike quickly got to work digging minerals from the disturbed earth, Sam started scanning everything Spike threw his way. The group would do this for the next couple of hours, until an open comm message is transmitted from an unknown source.

“IF @#^$%*& HELP $%^*^*#$%( LOST” An ear-piercing sound mixed with words and screams began to blare out from all the bots speakers. The ground terminal overloaded with information, sparks flew from the computer lighting small fires on loose cabaling. The bots were forced to their knees from the volume of the broken and fragmented message. In a panic Spike and Sam rush over to the group.

“Autobots! What’s happening?!” Spike yells out to the group, Sam rushes to Bumblebee’s side. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asks frantically trying to help his friend. The transmission stops abruptly, silence spreads over the desert once more. The bots all let out a gust of air from their vents. 

“I think we’re okay,” Bee reassures Sam as soon as they could speak again. Ratchet scans Bulkhead and Bee soon after, the scans show no damage was done to them; unlike the ground terminal.

Spike rushed to speak, “What in the hell was that?” He asked bluntly. 

“I don’t know Spike, but I think we need to head back to base.” Ratchet was always one to take the lead and step up. The group all agreed and left for the Ark. Spike rode with Bulkhead and Sam with Bumblebee, Ratchet was trying to radio Chip but all comm communications were down or offline. The group sped furiously across the desert, only stopping once they were at the base. Spike and Sam launched themselves from their charges, in turn the three bots immediately transformed and headed into the base with the two boys. Arcee, Ironhide, and Warpath were gathered around Chip and Tellatran One. Spike and Sam made a mad dash for Chip as well. Ratchet made a quick sharp right heading for meadbay. Bulkhead and Bee join the group around Chip and Tellatran One. 

Tellatran One was unresponsive, it had also begun to malfunction. Chip worked tirelessly, but everything he tried continued to fail; and yet Optimus was nowhere to be found.

At the time the Prime was taking a rare moment to rest and recharge. When the message was sent it forced Prime out of recharge; but something strange was happening when the mech awoke. Hallucinations were running past his optics, images of the past swirl through the room, unknown beings were whispering to him in the darkness. Luckley Ratchet and Gears walked in at the right time.

“Optimus!” Ratchet yells to the Prime. Grabbing the mech’s shoulders Ratchet shakes Optimus. Slowly his vision returns and the mech’s mind is back to the present. Gears quickly ran a scan of Optimus but there seemed to be no indications of damage. But Ratchet held a look upon his helm that told all there was something wrong. 

Optimus shook his helm in his hands for a moment, “Ratchet, what happened?” Optimus’s words were slow and laced with a venomous fear.

“27 astroseconds ago a message was transmitted to all open comms, it was corrupted as far as we know. The message was also massive enough that all earthly computers are done, including Tellatran One.” Ratchet’s explanation was fast paced. Optimus takes a few moments then nods in reply to Ratchet and Gears. 

Arcee and Warpath work to repair Tellatran One, while Spike, Sam and Chip work on smaller repairs the bots can’t get to. Ironhide meets Optimus and the others at the control rooms entrance, giving a quick rundown and diagnostics of the situation

“Do we know if the transmission was local?” Optimus asked the group and for a minute no one answered.

“I don’t think so Optimus, I was here when the message started to process. Tellatran One couldn't make heads or tails of it. Then with no warning the message began to corrupt itself, I tried to stop it, but the terminal completely locked up and shut everyone out.” Chip took his time explaining the situation, analyzing everything he had witnessed. Prime’s optics were glued to Chip, listening intently. The group also listened in silence. 

“How long till all comms and ground terminals are backup and online?” Optimus asked Chip and the two engineers. Spike and Sam walked about Tellatran One’s terminal and controls, thinking of any possible solutions. 

“Warpath,” Spike calls, “How hard would it be to forge cybertronian metals?” Spike asked while he and Sam examined a burnt piece of motherboard. Warpath started running the numbers.

“I think with all the working variables, it’ll be at least a week before we can get Tellatran One working again.” Chip answers Optimus’s question. Warpath moves over to Spike and Sam. still calculating the odds of finding and using cybertronian materials.

“I don’t believe it’ll be possible Spike. But, maybe we can heat treat some earth metals.” Warpath offers his advice and help. The boys pause for a moment and look at each other, then both nod in agreement. Spike, Sam and Bumblebee leave with Warpath to make replacement parts. Arcee and Ironhide too leave the group and head for the barics, alerting the others of the situation. Optimus is left with Ratchet and Chip, all of them working to fix Tellatran One. But while the three work Optimus’s mind is trapped in time, rewatching his hallucinations on repeat. 

Ratchet doesn’t let this stress go unnoticed. While Chip works Ratchet opens a private channel to Optimus. “Optimus, I think you need to go back to your berthroom, your optics are hazed and you’re obviously distracted.” Ratchet watched his friend while sending the transmission. Optimus did not reply, the mech only nodded. Optimus does not speak or even agnolage the others before he turns and leaves for his berthroom. 

Once in his berthroom Optimus collapsed on his berth, his optic heavy. Laying back he allows his processor to fall into a deep recharge. 

(Optimus’s Dream) 

Optimus opened his optics slowly, light flickering and burning bright. To his surprise he sees frames of mechs and bodies of humans in large piles around him, buildings behind the mounds of corpses break and fall in on themselves. Looking down at his peds Optimus recognized the overwhelming amount of human corpses he stands upon. Optimus tries to move, but every time he tries the invisible grip around his body holds him tighter in place. The Prime began to panic.

Voices Optimus had never heard before whispered to him, “Why?” “It’s your fault,” over and over. Screams of cybertronians and humans echo in Optimus’s audio sensors. Optimus can do nothing but watch the chaos around him, but far off in the distance beyond all the destruction stood alone being. Optimus couldn’t make out any features, but knew they were some kind of femm; somehow Optimus knew they too were trapped here in this hellish dreamscape. 

The mech tried to call out to the being, but no words would leave his mouthplate. No matter what the mech tried to do he could not move nor communicate. Then with no warning the amalgamated city began to fall and crumble around him and the femm. Optimus desperately started to look for an escape from this torment, but he again looked to the far off being; the crumbling city pushing them farther apart. Finally Optimus could lift his hand out towards the fading femm, only to be snapped back into the waking world. 

The mech’s optics flash open to see nothing more than his empty berthroom. Optimus lets a heavy sigh escape his vents. His processor analyzing everything that he'd seen. When Optimus' strength returns to him he stands from his berth and heads back to the control room.


	4. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a longer chapter this week, I know I'm throwing a lot in this one, I hope ya'll like it. And just to say, warning this chapter is a bit more mature then the others.

(Shockwave pov)

Shockwave stands at the peak of the Nemesis, his vision dancing over the dark earth below, Starscream stands behind him blathering on about war. Shockwave had lost his passion for experiments and war machines, the mech was yearning to create again. Turning away Shockwave strides past Starscream and their bickering seekers. 

“Where are you going!?” Starscream shouts out to Shockwave, the scientist knew it wasn’t a real question but answered anyway. 

“I’m going to collect more materials for your plans.” The mech's answer was pandering, but it was an honest one. Starscream did not reply, the seeker turned back to Skywarp and Thundercraker and continued on their arguing. 

Shockwave continued away from the trio and to the ship's control room. There the scientist opens a groundbridge to the edge of the Navad desert. Without a second thought or word Shockwave left through the portal. 

(Padmé POV Time jump backwards, around 7pm at night) 

Padmé had spent most of the day in the market buying and trading with every vendor she came upon. On rare occasions Padmé would spend what little money she had on personal luxuries. During her perusing she happened to find a handmade wooden stand, nailed to it was a sign painted with bold red letters it read; Handmade Jewelry Common objects made beautiful. 

Padmé was instantly entranced by this, coming closer she could see the intricate display. Everything from necklace, rings, gauntlets and even tiaras. All sparkling in the sun's rays. Her eyes landed on a simple braided leather choker. The pendant attached was plain steel that had been filed down into a round shape, the symbol engraved in the metal was one she had never seen before. Padmé fell in love with the itam instantly. She read the price, ‘$10’ not very expensive, but that would talk half of what she had left. But something told her she needed it. Without a second thought Padmé bought the choker and quickly left the market. 

At the edge of town the sun falls over the horizon lighting the sky and buildings in pastel purple and oranges. Padmé stood for a while and watched the sunset on the tiny town. As night sets in Padmé begins her walk back to the cave. 

(Soundwave POV) 

The mech emerged from his stasis recharge smoothly and with no issues. Running their normal self diagnostics Soundwave’s audio sensors picked up no external sounds, nor rustling or breathing. Deep in Soundwave’s frame he felt a stab of panic. The mech’s covered optics scan over the cave looking for Padmé. But Soundwave could not find her, the mech’s optics stopped at the cave entrance, tiny footprints still lay pressed in the sands. 

Soundwave moved closer to the entrance, extending his arm out his servos gently drift over her footprints. “Where did you go?” Soundwave thought aloud, his docked cassettes stay silent while he thinks. Without another thought Soundwave stands and leaves the mountain’s cave, outside the moonlight shining down washed all of the color in the desert. Soundwave brightened his visor and began a long range scan, Padmé’s tracks clear against the dark sands. Soundwave too began his trek through the desert, looking for Padmé. From his chassis called out a voice. 

“So what’s with the human boss?” It was Frenzy. Soundwave rolled his hidden optics.

“Rumble, Frenzy, eject.” Soundwave’s monotone electronic voice commands while he presses a button and ejects the two minicons. 

Rumble and Frenzy land gracefully, transforming during ejection. “So?” Rumble questions with his landing. Soundwave doesn’t respond, the mech lowers their arm and flicks Rumble on top of his helm. 

“Stop being rude.” Soundwave states coldly. Rumble throws his arms into the air, they are about to speak again when Frenzy stops him. Frenzy only shakes his helm at their twin. In the silence the three continue on in the desert.

Rumble and Frenzy share silent communications with each other during their trek, Soundwave continuously scanning the area ahead of them. When for the first time in months his long range comm opens and receives a transmission, it was from the Nemesis. 

“Hailing all decepticons, groundbridge opening; 37.B60°N, 114.2970°W” Soundwave and the others analyze the transmission over a thousand times, then it dawns on Soundwave that the bridge is here in the desert.

“Rumble, Frenzy, search coordinates.” Soundwave needed confirmation on this. Both twin cassettes came to the same conclusion.

“Boss, it’s roughly 10 miles east of our current location.” Frenzy explained both minicons conclusions. Soundwave nodded to himself, the mech was admittedly having an internal conflict. He didn’t want to leave Padmé behind. Rumble and Frenzy stop dead in their tracks, both look up to Soundwave. The mech had no response. In that moment Soundwave made a decision, but in the end he was betraying his own feelings. The mech stood in the desert sand and watched lights dance off in the horizon, knowing it would be the last he would see it. Soundwave, Rumble and Frenzy head for the groundbridge.

It wasn’t long before the trio were approaching the coordinates, Soundwave could still see the lights of Jasper glowing in the sky. Pushing all thoughts aside he continues on, but something picks up in the mechs audio sensors; music. “No.” Soundwave thinks to himself. Frantic optics search the vast desert, scans showing one human approximately one thousand feet and closing. Then with no warning a groundbridge opens and Shockwave stands before him. 

(Padmé POV) 

Padmé took her time walking back to Soundave’s cave, enjoying the night. The air was cool, the surroundings quiet; it was peaceful. Padmé played classical music while she walked, violins and cellos sang out through the air. Flutes, piccolos and fifes ring behind the strings. The music felt ethereal and mystical, it gave Padmé a feeling of whimsy she hadn’t felt since she was a small child. Padmé ‘s thoughts wondered, she was terrified of Soundwave; but something told her to go back to him. Why was beyond her. 

The girl was lost in her thoughts, no longer paying attention to where she was going. Soon the tracks she had left to follow back were gone, the only reason Padmé noticed this was because there was no wind; nothing that’d obstruct her bath. Stopping abruptly Padmé turned and looked in every direction. The lights of the town were far off in the distance, too far for Padmé to tell where she had veered off her path.’Shit.’ Padmé thought, looking forward she saw what looked like mountains off in the horizon. In a snap decision she continues off towards the mountains. 

As she continued on, loud thuds could be heard, the closer Padmé got the thuds grew louder, some sounds of rumbling could also be heard. Unconsciously Padmé began to run, her pack and boom box working against her; smacking against her back as she ran. With heavy breaths and burning muscles she ran closer when the outline of three distinct figures just ahead of her came into view. Padmé knew it was Soundwave and his cassettes. Padmé slowed her pace, turning her music off as she walked. Believing Soundwave saw her coming. Then out of nowhere an immense portal appeared beside Soundwave and the twins. Padmé again froze, her subconscious fears taking over. The portal was open for a moment when another mech amergers through. This mech was larger than Soundwave, but Padmé couldn’t see the front of them. From what she could tell they weren't as boxy as Soundwave, her eyes quickly darted down to the mech’s left arm, or lack of arm. 

(OOC POV) 

In that instant Padmé hadn’t realized Soundwave was watching her every move. However the other mech did notice this, they turned and looked down at Padmé. The small human was terrified to see one red blinking eye watching her. Padmé wished she could scream or yell. The towering mech before her raised their left arm, aiming the barrel right at Padmé’s chest. Padmé forgot how to move, how to breath, every muscle betraying her in that moment. And yet a familiar electronic voice yells out in the silence.

“STOP!” It was Soundwave, panic laced his tone. Unconsciously Padmé had closed her eyes, when she opened them she was shocked to see Soundwave standing in front of her with his back turned, facing the other mech head on. Padmé began to uncontrolably cyr to herself. 

“Soundwave explain yourself.” A deep rugish voice spoke from the one eyed mech. Padmé quickly blinked away her hot tears when the twin cassettes walked up beside her. 

“Are you okay?” One of the twins asked, but Padmé didn’t know which one of the twins asked. Out of fear she didn’t respond. 

“Soundwave.” The mech spoke again, this time annoyance in their tone. Padmé’s eyes snapped up to Soundwave, who was looking back at her. 

“The organic is mine.” Soundwave’s response was back to his normal vocal patterns. While the mech answered he didn’t look back to the other one eyed mech. 

“Why didn’t you say you got a pet for yourself?” The other mech asked, their tone and body language changing dramatically in a split second. “Well grab it, we have to go.” The one eyed mech stated before another portal opens in front of them.

“Rumble, Frenzy, go prepare our berthroom.” Soundwave commanded his cassettes while pointing to the portal. The twins walked through the portal with no response or protest. 

Soundwave knelt down on one knee in front of Padmé, his arms open to her. “Come with me.” Soundwave states in a soft voice. Padmé did not think, her arms and legs moving on their own. She slowly climbed into Soundwave’s arms, not caring about her belongings falling to the ground. Soundwave cradled her in his left arm, holding her close to his chestplate. Padmé was horrified, she pushed her face against the glass and metal of Soundwave’s chest and silently cried, hre body shaking in his arms. 

With Padmé in his arms Soundwave and Shockwave head through the portal. Padmé slowly peeked out over her shoulder, she didn’t know where they were, but it was a dark and dismal place. Metal walls and computer terminals was all Padmé could see before the group was in a separate private room. Padmé glanced around the room, she was too scared to move, her eyes scanning everything in view. A large slab sits in the far left corner of the room, next to the slad sat a simple empty desk. On the far right wall sat a huge computer terminal. The room itself was plain and empty. Padmé’s tears had finally stopped when she realized Soundwave and the other mech were talking.

Padmé was able to look at the other mech fully, she was surprised to see how much larger the purple mech was compared to Soundwave. Looking down Padmé could see the twins walking about the room, moving various odd objects and power cables. 

“Are you going to explain yourself now?” The one eyed mech asked while pointing to Padmé. Padmé cowered away from the other mech, pushing herself harder against Soundwave’s arm and chest. 

“Companion, like cassettes.” Soundwave explained, moving away from Shockwave while he spoke. Soundwave walked over to the empty desk and gently dropped Padmé down onto it. Padmé’s butt and legs making a light thud as she landed. Soundwave stood in front of her, his hands placed on either side of her. Soon the twins join her on top of the desk, both standing together closer to the edge. 

The other one eyed mech stayed standing in front of the doorway. Padmé watched the other mech, analyzing their movements. The larger cybertronian stood silently and expressionless, this fact stabbed at Padmé’s mind filling her with fear. The purple mech walked up to the dest in one stride, stopping beside Soundwave. 

“Does it speak?” The me ch asks, not directly asking anyone in particular. At the time Padmé didn’t realize that Shockwave was talking to her. But nonetheless Padmé responded by shaking her head. Soundwave however did answer verbally.

“Negative; organic is mute. Damaged vocal cables and processor.” Soundwave explained bluntly, as he spoke he pointed to Padmé’s throat and jaw. Shockwave let out a deep forced chuckle.

“Ha! I’ll never understand your obsession with broken things.” The purple mech commented, his one eye watching Padmé. Padmé was offended by the mech’s rude words. ‘He isn’t wrong though.’ She thought for a moment, but she pushed all other thoughts aside and refocused on the two mechs. 

“If you'd like, I can fix it.” Shockwave again drifts his hand over Padmé while he spoke. Instantly Padmé recoiled and pushed herself away from the two looming beings. Padmé pushed herself flat against the wall, dread welling over again. Shockwave didn’t stop approaching Padmé reaching his hand out further to grab her. Soundwave quickly reacted by grabbing Shockwave’s shoulder and pulling the larger mech back. 

“No. I will fix the organic.” Soundwave protested, trying to protect Padmé.

“At least allow me to examine it, I have yet to thurley study the humans.” Shockwave asks all the while gesturing and looking at Padmé.

Padmé winces everytime Shockwave’s hand strays overhead, her heart pounding out of her chest. Soundwave didn’t answer, the mech merely watched Padmé, who was in full panic mode. Her eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for an escape. But with the door closed and the mech’s watching her every move, she was trapped. ‘Why did I come here?’ Padmé questioned herself. Oundwave turned his attention exclusively to Padmé. Without skipping a beat Soundwave reached out to her, his hand open in a gentle manner.

“You are safe with me.” Soundwave stated in his normal monotone voice, but Padmé was far from reassured. Slowly Padmé stood, her back still pressed firmly against the wall. At that moment Padmé was afraid of Soundwave. Lucklie Rumble interjects. 

“Both of you need to back off!” Rumble spoke so bluntly head trauma could have been caused. Shockwave was close to swatting both minicons off the desk. However Soundwave instantly pulled his hand away from Padmé.

Frenzy also chimed in, “You’re scaring her, if you couldn’t tell.” Both minicons stubbornly stood their ground. Padmé felt a wave of relief wash over her. Looking up at Shockwave sent a chill down Padmé’s spine. Soundwave again pulled Shockwave back. 

“Not now Shockwave, let organic regain it’s barings.” Soundwave’s explanation was simple, but illogical. Padmé took this moment to bolt over to Rumble and Frenzy, ducking behind the two minicons, her chest burning as she moved. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Rumble asked, not turning to look at her. In return Padmé pounded on her chest, trying to communicate. Frenzy looked behind himself at Padmé, but he did not speak to her. This exchange was watched by the intimidating mechs. 

Shockwave growled to himself and forcefully extended his arm out again, but this time he did not hesitate to roughly grab up Padmé. Shockwave’s hand compressed Padmé’s small torso, his servos rubbing and pinching different parts of her body. He was treating her like a doll. Padmé silently screamed, choked gasps rip through her chest. Soundwave froze, the mech knew if he attacked or attempted to grab Padmé from Shockwave he could hurt or kill her. Padmé did not fight or struggle, terror stopping her. Padmé uncontrollably shook in Shockwave’s grasp while his servos roamed over her small frame. The purple mech’s thumb pressed into Padmé’s midriff, forcing Padmé to release a silent gasp. Shockwave did this to see if he could force her to make any sounds. Shockwave moved his thumb up Padmé’s chest, stopping at her sternum. Gently Shockwave runs his thumb over Padmé’s collarbones and up her throat, causing Padmé to lift her head up. Unrestranable tears fall from Padmé’s eyes onto Shockwave’s thumb. 

Shockwave groans and tosses Padmé back down on the desk. Her body smacking off the metal surface with a loud thud. Rumble and Frenzy rush to her side, both uncharacteristically worried for her. If she wasn’t gripped with fear she would joke and tease the twins; but then Padmé allowed herself to be comforted by their presence. Soundwave tightened his servos into a fist 

“Shockwave, get, out. Now.” The Hallicon commanded, his frame rattling with anger. Shockwave paused and for a second chuckled, with no more words shared between them the purple mech turns and exits the berthroom. Padmé did not stand, all she could do was pull her knees to her chest and sob. Rumble knelt down to her, lightly the purple minicon patted her shoulder. Frenzy however looked up to Soundwave.

“What the frag was that boss!? Why didn’t you do anything!?” Frenzy furiously questions Soundwave, throwing his arms about while he screamed. 

Soundwave stormed over to the desk, his rage boiling over, but the blue and silver mech hults as soon as his covered optics landed on Padmé’s trembling body. Soundwave pulls out a chair from under the desk and sits in front of the three. Rumble quickly stands and grabs Frenzy’s arm, both dropped down off of the desk and rush out of the berthroom. Now Soundwave and Padmé were alone again, this time however Padmé had no courage or power to stand and face the mech. Soundwave calmly lowered his hand, extending out his index servo he gently rubbed small cercials down Padmé’s back. At first contact Padmé cowered away, but the comfort Soundwave offered lulled Padmé into a calm state. 

When Soundwave pulled away from Padmé she shot her head up to see why. Soundwave was setting up his berth for recharge, the mech thought she had fallen asleep. Padmé silently stood and watched the mech unnoticed. Soundwave turned to look at Padmé, her head pointed down and shoulders slumped. Padmé looked up to Soundwave, her eyes glazing over and cheeks pink. Unconsciously Padmé began to walk to Soundwave, forgetting she was on top of a desk. Padmé lost her footing and fell from the edge of the desk. Foutralatly Soundwave was fast, fast enough to catch her midair. 

Holding Padmé in his arms Soundwave lifts her up to his helm, “Are you okay?” Soundwave asks, his servos continue to gently rub Padmé’s back. Padmé’s eyes well up with tears, shaking her head she hugs Soundwave’s helm and boxy shoulders. Heavy sobs tore through Padmé’s frame, she shuddered in Soundwave’s grasp. “I’m sorry.” Soundwave whispered to Padmé, holding her as close as he could. Soundwave moved over to his berth and sat down, never letting go of Padmé. The mech lays down with Padmé on his chestplate, Soundwave held her close until she fell into a deep sleep. Resting his hand beside him, Soundwave too fell into a deep needed recharge. 

(AUTOBOTS POV)

Optimus reentered the control room and was immediately bombarded with information. All in attendance were talking over each other. Spike, Sam and Chip stood atop Teletraan One’s main controls, the three working on assimilating a new patchwork motherboard. 

“Enough!” Optimus yells out over the rising commotion. The Prime’s booming voice silencing everyone. “What have I missed?” Optimus simply asked. 

Chip speaks out first, “Spike and Sam were able to make a proxy motherboard, it’s only temporary and it can only work and half capacity; but so far it’s been successful at running internal diagnostics.” While Chip explained Spike and Sam continued to key up commands on Teletraan One’s terminal, Optimus listened and watched. When Chip was done Arcee and Ratchet were next to speak. 

Arcee stepped forward, “Ratchet and I were able to decrypt part of the corrupted transmission.” Arcee paused, walking up beside Optimus, she handed him a datapad. “At the moment we know some of the message is scripted in binary. Our working theory is that someone embed a message into an already existing transmission. But we have yet to determine which is the base codding.” Arcee again stopped, her brow frowning. 

Optimus notices this, “What is it Arcee?” The Prime asked.

Arcee looked up to Optimus, “It’s a call for help, or at least it was. The message itself is broken and jumbled, but we know it had to be scripted by someone.” Arcee explained, fear and sadness filling her blue optics. 

Optimus stood in silence, all he could think about was his vision, in that instant he knew the two were connected. “Alight,” Optimus called out. “Starting in shifts we will search all known meteor sites for essential materials. Ratchet, Chip, Warpath I want you three to continue working on Teletraan One. Pipes, Swerve I want you two to go with Bumblebee and the boys, they need all the spare hands we have. Arcee, you and Wheeljack keep decrypting the transmission.” Optimus’s plan was efficient and well made. 

The group dispersed seconds after, all the autobots met with their designated groups and quickly got to work. Spike, Sam, Bee, Swerve and Pipes were the last to leave. 

“Optimus!” Spike called out. “Where are you going?” Spike asked. 

Optimus looked down to Spike, “I’ll be in the communications tower, scanning the atmosphere and orbiting planets.” Optimus explained, gesturing towards the peak of the mountain. Spike nodded in reply, rejoining the group they left shortly after. Optimus too left the control room, one elevator ride later and the Prime was at the very top of the mountain.

The communications tower was simple structure, the walls and ceiling were rounded and made of transparent aluminum; a dome. Optimus recalled a memory of Spike referring to it as the Ark’s crows nest, to this day the thought amuses Optimus. Inside the dome was a single room, the set up of the room was self explanatory. Four chairs sit in the center, connected were termnials and screens, from the center of the room leading outwards were rails the chairs say on. Optimus climbed into one of the chails and powered up its connected terminal. In seconds the hub comes to life, the transparent walls changed into a deep blue color, stars littler the space around Optimus in the doam. Nebulas, comets and all forms of celestial bodies swirl around. This was the purpose of the tower, to see the cosmic unseen. On the screen read in cybertronian the current location of Optimus, and the current location of Cybertron. 

Optimus paused and stared at the holographic replication of his home. Pushing his emotions down Optimus focuses on the screen, keying up commands for an orbital view of the earth. For the next few hours Optimus will sit and scan every part of the earth's atmosphere as he can.

(Spike Sam POV) 

Outside the control room Spike and Sam walk beside each other, a head of the autobots. The two don’t speak, but both were thinking the same things. Outside the Ark’s perimeter fence Spike speaks his mind to the group.

“What are we gonna do if we run into people?” Spike’s question was inherently innocent, but Sam and Bee both felt the emotional undertones in his voice. Swerve was the one to answer.

“Well, we just say it’s for science?” The bot's response was more of a question then an answer. Bee smacked Swerve in the back.

“We need to be covert around the public. Spike’s right, we need to be smart about how we go about this. We could end up causing mass panic for Primus sake.” Bumblebee spoke with the presence of a true leader, Sam was the only one not astonished by this. 

“I think we should start on the far end of the desert, or at least the furthest meteor site from town. We can work our way inward, this way we would see anyone coming, and we’ll be able to properly judge how ‘covert’ we’re being.” Sam too chimed in with a well thought out solution. Spike shot a look to Sam, a look of pride and relife. With that the group chose to ride the distance to the site, all still too worried about using a groundbridge. 

Spike and Sam rode in Bee, the two staying silent during the drive, both deep in thought. Sam pulls a duffel bag from Bee’s backseat and rummages through it. In the bag was a score of equipment, scanners, dadtpads, mineral analyzers; everything they might need for their assignment. Sam finally found what he had been looking for, a modified datapad with long range scanners and short range comms. With a few touches of the screen Sam began scanning the sands of the desert the bots were kicking up. While Sam scanned the terrain, Spike’s eyes spotted a very odd small object in the distance.

“Hay Sam,” Spike taps Sam on the knee, “Do you see that?” Spike asked while pointing at the far off object. 

Sam was slow to see it, but when he did spot the object he called out, “I see it!” Sam had to squint his eyes dramatically to see. “What is it?” Sam questions, his datapad unable to determine what the objects were from their current distance. 

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose, “Hey Bee, we need to make a pitstop.” As Spike spoke, Sam perked up. 

“In three minuets stop, we shouldn’t take long.” Sam said so excitedly he was nearly screaming. Spike and Bee both chuckle out at Sam. Pipes and Swerve sped ahead of the trio when they came closer to the stopping point. 

“Pipes, Swerve, you guys go on ahead and start excavating, we’ll meet up with you in a bit.” Spike spoke into Bee’s commlink. 

“You got it boss!” Swerve calls back out. The two minibots sped away in a flurry of dust and sand. 

Bumblebee slowed into a smooth stop, Spike and Sam both hopping out at the same time. Sam stops beside Bee and pulls his duffle bag out of the backseat so Bee can transform. Spike however did not hesitate to stried over to the object that caught his eye. The closer he got he was able to make out, a boombox and a makeshift backpack. Spike stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at these possessions. For a moment Spike couldn’t hear anything over his own heartbeat. Then Sam’s voice rang out.

“Spike! Don’t move!” Sam’s voice was harsh. Spike turned to look at Sam, who was frantically rushing about the area, not allowing him or Bumblebee to move. Sa, had his datapad out in front of him scanning the ground below. Spike glanced to Bee who was also staring at the ground. Looking back down Spike saw what the others noticed. Giant footprints pressed into the sands. Spike turned back around, his eyes never leaving the ground. Stopping at the boombox and pack, Spike took a few steps forward; careful not to disturb the other footprints. In front of the pack were another set of smaller footprints; human footprints. On closer inspection Spike could make out toe indents as well. 

Directly in front of the human footprints were another set of larger indents, one Spike could make out clearly, the other was odd. ‘Maybe a leg or knee?’ Spike thought. More footprints littered the area ahead, all different sizes. Spike quickly grabbed up the miscellaneous objects and made his way towards the others. Sam was talking to Bumblebee about their current situation, when a journal fell out of the pack. The small thud it made drew the attention of Sam and Bee. 

Spike was frozen where he stood, the journal had fallen cover side up. On the cover in big letters was a name; ‘Padmé’s, please don’t read.’ Spike broke out in a cold sweat.

“Sam!” Spike screams, earning a panicked look from Sam and Bee. Sam rushed over to Spike, no longer caring about the indents in the sands. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. Spike didn’t answer, he only pointed down to the journal. Sam’s eyes drifted downwards, first stopping at the things in Spike’s hand, then down to the journal. “Isn’t that?...” Sam’s voice trailed off, “Fuck.” Is all Sam could muster out. Bumblebee walked up next to the boys.

“What’s going on?” Bee asked, clearly worried. Sam grabbed the journal off the ground and turned to Bumblebee.

“This is our friend's stuff, the girl from yesterday.” Sam explained frantically while showing Bee the journal. Now both boys were panicking.

Spike finally spoke, “She was kidnapped.” Spike’s words were cold and filled with hate. “Look at the ground, there’s at least five of them. She. Was. Taken.” Spike let his rage out, yelling and screaming his frustrations. 

Bumblebee asked the question that was hanging in the air. “Who took her?” Sam looked back at the now destroyed footprints and his datapad, a look of horror appeared on Sam’s face. 

“Decepticons took Padmé.” Sam blurted out, fear now rising in his chest. Spike through his arms into the air, nearly dropping his friend’s belongings. 

“I KNOW!” Spike screamed into the vast empty desert. Sam stood in a state of silent panic. Bumblebee was quick to reassure his friends.

“We’ll find her. We need to regroup with the others and head back to base. Optimus will know what to do.” Bumblebee knelt down next to Sam, “We can save her.” Spike turned his attention back to Bee, hope in his eyes.

“You’re right, we can do it.” Spike said, his anger gone replaced with determination. Both Bee and Sam nod to Spike. Now the three head to Pipes and Swerve, Spike held onto Padmé’s things the entire way. When they met up with the two minibots Bee explained the situation. Pipes and Swerve understood and the group was quickly off to the base. The whole dive Sam desperately tried to contact Chip or Teletraan One, but all long range comms were still offline. Luckily the five of them were back at the Ark Spike and Sam jumped out of Bee before he could stop, both boys bolted into the base, running at their top speed. The three minibots were fast behind them. The group burst into the control room with a furry like no other. Chip, Ratchet and Warpath immediately turned to the boys and minibots.

“What’s going on?” Chip asked, baffled by the group's sudden return. For the next hour Spike, Sam and Bee explain their predicament. When Optimus, Arcee and Wheeljack walked into the control room. Silence fills the packed area. Arcee is the one to break the silence.

“What’s going on? What are you doing back so soon?” The femm asked, immediately concerned. Sam answered in return. 

“One of our friends had been kidnapped by the cons.” Sam spoke bluntly, every word to the point. “We think she found the cons on accident and they took her when they found her.” Sam’s words were laced with anger and furry. Chip spoke soon after. 

“There's an overwhelming amount of evidence that confirms their theories.” Both Chip and Ratchet agreed with Spike and Sam. Optimus interjected.

“How do we know it was your friend?” Optimus’s question struck a chord with Spike, which made him burst. 

“Because we found her stuff in the middle of the desert surrounded by footprints bigger than her torso!” Spike again allowed his frustrations and rage get the better of him. Everyone but Optimus was taken back by his outburst.

“I understand your anger Spike. I do promise we will resuce your friend.” Optimus spoke with an air of concern and compassion in his tone. Spike was calm once more, then Sam spoke up. 

“That corrupted transmitin, I think it was Padmé calling for help.” Sam’s tone and body language changed dramatically to a more confident one. Arcee slowly nodded her helm in agreement. 

“It is possible, the embedded message does roughly translate into a call for help.” Arcee confirmed Sam’s theories and the beliefs of the room. Optimus stood in silence, his own processor rattling with questions.For a long while no one spoke, all were trying to find a way to pinpoint where the decepticons were. Then Chip broke the silence. 

“What about Shockwave? We know he’s trying to get all other cons to regroup. But how was he going to do it? With groundbridges!” Chip admittedly was thinking out loud, but his conclusion was promising. “If we can send out long range sancs only searching for a spike in energon output we might be able to see where the next bridge will open. It’s not much for a plan, but it’s a way to find out where their base is.” The group all agreed it was the best they could do with Teletraan One still out of commision.

“Alright,” Optimus called, “We know what to do, Arcee, Chip and I will be in the crows nest sending out the scans. The rest of you, go to your post, as soon as a groundbridge is spotted we need to be able to send bots there.” Everyone nodded and quickly moved out. Bee, Pipes and Swerve got to work helping Ratchet and Warpath. While Spike and Sam stop Optimus.

“We want to go with you. She’s our friend and we need to save her.” Spike spoke with a compelling voice and attitude. Optimus couldn’t help but oblige, empathizing with his friend. Now the autobots work to save Padmé.


End file.
